Sean Austin's Camera Mode to Animation: The Series
Sean Austin's Camera Mode to Animation: The Series is an American animated spin-off of ARA's Sean Austin's Camera Mode to Animation movies that started in November 7, 2007. The series premiered on The Agility ReAnimated Network on December 10, 2007. Premise Just like the movies, the show focuses on The Re-Animated Team, and its members, Woody Woodpecker, Baby Boy (name unconfirmed in "Know Your Baby" short), Chowder, Max, Spongebob, Wubbzy (Season One Finale), Flapjack (Season One Finale), Finn (Season Three Finale), Milo (Season Four Finale), Oscar (Season Four Finale), Bea (Season Four Finale), Gumball (Season Five), Darwin (Season Five), Anais (Season Five), Mordecai (Season Five Finale), Rigby (Season Five Finale) and their team leader, Sean Austin Bailey Byrd. They all do regularly go on adventures at times, and they have crazy antics when they're not adventuring. Characters Sean Austin Bailey Byrd Voiced by: Himself Sean Austin Bailey Byrd is the leader of The Re-Animated Team, He, and the rest are protagonists of the show. He is 12 years old (formerly 9 in Season One, 10 as of Episode 3 of Season Two, and 11 as of a special Season Two finale on 10/9/09), yet still wants to be able to make video games with all abilities. He has created The Bed Machine (With the character's beds on a truck piece resembling a semi-truck), The Super Rocket (allowing the abilty to travel at super-sonic speeds), and Jet Packs (using a steam/smoke/dust/helium combination to give the ability to fly). Woody Woodpecker Voiced by: Mel Blanc (flashback scenes), Billy West (series) Woody Woodpecker is an animated cartoon character, an anthropomorphic acorn woodpecker who appeared in theatrical short films produced by the Walter Lantz animation studio and distributed by Universal Pictures. Though not the first of the screwball characters that became popular in the 1940s, Woody is perhaps the most indicative of the type. He is a team member in the SACMTA series. Baby Boy Voiced by: TBA Not much is known yet for this character, but he appeared in the Sesame Street short "Know Your Baby" as a short in the "Elmo's World" segments. After mixed reviews came in about the short, The character was prefered "Baby Boy" by Sesame Workshop and PBS until a character name is provided. He is a member of the team in the series, and unlike in "Know Your Baby", he speaks normally like a 8-year-old, and acts like a 8-year-old in the series. Chowder Voiced by: Nicky Jones, C.H. Greenblatt (in flashbacks of "Chowder Grows Up") A 12-year-old eccentric Catbearrabbit who serves as a chef's apprentice under Mung Daal, Chowder lives with Mung Daal and Mung's wife, Truffles, in a room at the top of the catering business. Chowder wants to become a great chef, but he is very impulsive, and often gives in to his urges. He is always hungry and eats anything, even a customer's order. He seems to already know that he is in his own series. Chowder can also regurgitate objects, and is used as a storage container by the other characters. Chowder is purple in color. According to Greenblatt, he is a composite of a cat, a bear and a rabbit, and his species was verified in at least one episode. C.H. Greenblatt voiced his adult self in the last episode of his original show. Chowder is a team member in this series. Max Voiced by: Billy Rosemberg (2007), Tyler Stevenson (2008-present) A 3-year-old rabbit who is the brother of Ruby. His typical role in every episode of the series is to come up with an idea or desire against Ruby's will and Ruby would try to talk him out of it, but Max would keep asking for what he wants, but Ruby would continue her will, making Max lose hope in getting what he desires and then find a way to outsmart Ruby and her friends. He usually says just one repeated word per episode to express his desire or idea, such as "Faster", sometimes a phrase such as "Bad Egg", or even short sentences. This makes communicating with others difficult as they often misinterpret him. Usually if Ruby is involved in something Max wants to be part of it. He wears blue overalls with a red-striped cream shirt although in occasions Max wears other outfits. Max has a huge selection of wind-up toys and is usually seen playing with them. He also owns regular truck toys that he repeatedly loses like his Firetruck, Tow Truck, and a Dump Truck to which he wants Ruby to help him find them. He makes lots of friends with some animals like, Froggy (who was introduced in season two), and a grasshopper named Hoppy. His best friend is Louise's cousin, Morris who acts as if he was Max's sidekick. His toys all appear to have minds (and attitudes) of their own. He often manages to be more clever than his older sister and her friends. He was a team member in the SACMTA series, only in his show, he may sometimes say one word per episode and may almost act immature (Like Rigby in SACMTA Season 6), but is mature, and uses a full script in this series.) Spongebob Squarepants Voiced by: Tom Kenny Currently, SCR formerly provided info, but it's now TBA for further notice. Though, he is a team member in this series. Wubbzy Voiced by: Grey DeLisle Wubbzy is the 6-year-old bandicoot protagonist of the series . He has a long bendy tail which has many uses. He can hang from trees with it and coil it into a spring to bounce on. He lives in the city of Wuzzleburg. His favorite sport is kickity kick ball, and he often greets people with the phrase "Wow Wow, everyone!". He sometimes gets into trouble and has to rely on his friends to rescue him. He loves playing outside and playing with his best friends, Widget, Walden, and Daizy. Wubbzy first appeared at "A Tale of Tails". He is a team member in this show's Season One finale. Flapjack Voiced by: Thurop Van Orman A boy who was found and raised by Bubbie, a talking whale. He is 7 years old. Flapjack is very naive and oblivious to danger, thus he is easily caught up in perilous situations. He adores and looks up to Knuckles, with his affection for the captain sometimes bordering on obsession. His catchphrase is "Adventure!" (said whenever excited). He is caught barefoot in two episodes. He is voiced by series creator Thurop Van-Orman. In the live-action episode, Thurop's son Leif plays the role of Flapjack. Frank Welker is the voice of Flapjack in the pilot episode. Flapjack's original voice actor was meant to be Paul Reubens, but Reubens never showed up to any recording sessions. Like Wubbzy, He was a team member in the SACMTA Season One finale. Finn Voiced by: Zack Shada (pilot), Jeremy Shada (series) Finn is a 13-year-old (previously 12 in the short and the series until "Mystery Train") human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a self-proclaimed 'awesome hat' that covers his extremely long, beautiful, flowing blond hair (which he cuts off in "To Cut a Woman's Hair"), and is prone to strange exclamations and outbursts. He has a lust for adventure and will help anyone in need, but being so full of energy, he has trouble in situations that require him to do things other than fight monsters. Due to an incident in which he swallowed a small computer, he sings in an auto-tuned voice, but seems to be capable of singing without auto-tune. Finn is believed by many of the inhabitants to be the last or one of the last humans. He is the main protagonist of the show and likely takes his name in the short, Pen, from the show's creator, Pendleton "Pen" Ward. Finn has a glass eyeball collection. He was a team member in SACMTA Season Three finale. Milo Voiced by: Kyle Massey He is an original protagonist in Fish Hooks, to whom that the creators announce character details to be TBA. He is a member in SACMTA Season Four finale. Oscar Voiced by: Justin Roiland He is an original protagonist in Fish Hooks, to whom that the creators announce character details to be TBA. He is a member in SACMTA Season Four finale. Bea Voiced by: Chelsea Staub She is an original protagoinst in Fish Hooks, to whom that the creators announce character details to be TBA. She is a member in SACMTA Season Four finale. Gumball Watterson Voiced by: Logan Grove A twelve year old cat with an epic flair for misadventure. No matter how badly his plans go, his unbounded optimism prevents him from learning any lessons. He attends Elmore Junior High and has a crush on Penny, the antlered peanut. He appears as a team member in this series in the middle of Season Five. Darwin Watterson Voiced by: Kwesi Boakye Formerly Gumball's pet fish, he grew legs one day and became fast friends with Gumball. He subsequently became a member of the family. Due to his sudden introduction into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and he tends to be more naïve than other characters. He attends Elmore Junior High alongside Gumball. He appears as a team member in this series in the middle of Season Five. Anais Watterson Voiced by: Kyla Rae Kowalewski A prodigy at only four years old, she is a rabbit who is considered to be the youngest and smartest character on the show, often being called a genius and attending school with her much older brother. Gumball resents the fact that she is always telling him what to do, but deep down, he knows that she is usually right. She appears as a team member in this series in the middle of Season Five. Mordecai Voiced by: J.G. Quintel A 23-year-old blue jay, who is best friends with Rigby. Together, in his original show, Mordecai and Rigby are employed as groundskeepers at a park, but they are both lazy and rarely get their jobs done. Mordecai is more conscious, mature and moral about his actions, but he tends to go along with Rigby's mischief as a result of rivalry. Mordecai enjoys playing punchies against Rigby, knowing Rigby always loses. Sometimes, Mordecai just simply punches Rigby when he's angry. Mordecai has a major crush on Margaret, the waitress at the local café. He was originally in the short film 2 in the AM PM, which was created by J.G. Quintel. In SACMTA Season Five finale, He is a team member with Rigby, as He and Rigby help the team with their adventures. Rigby Voiced by: William Salyers A 23-year-old raccoon, who is best friends with Mordecai. Rigby is eccentric, immature, and extremely mischievous, which puts him at odds with Mordecai at times. Rigby lives solely for self-gratification, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts of lying or cheating; but consequentially, Rigby has a bad habit of getting himself and other people in trouble. In fact, on his other show, many of the problems that the park employees face appear to be (mostly) Rigby's fault. Nevertheless, he is best friends with Mordecai and often relies on him for getting himself out of trouble, though there have been times where he's saved Mordecai. He has a younger brother named Don (in Regular Show) who is often mistaken for the older brother due to Don being taller and larger. He is a team member with Mordecai in SACMTA Season Five finale. Critical reciption "Sean Austin's Camera Mode to Animation will continure an era with their new TV show" - The New York Times "5 out of 5 stars"- Internet Movie Database "85 Fresh i's, 0 Rotten i's - RottenTomatoes.com '"A new wave for SCR and beyond" - People Magazine "SCR's greatest franchise since Push Pins, It's SACMTA for any 9-year-old and more!" - Common Sense Media